Rebellious Sins
by LionsAvarice81
Summary: Greed is distraught after his memories are recovered. He has killed the only thing left in the world he could consider a friend. After his confrontation with Wrath, he runs. Soon, he is met by someone in the shadows of night. A plan develops. Rated M for future violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Fleeing

Chapter 1: Fleeing

Greed is running. He doesn't know where, and he doesn't care. In the last hour or so, everything he knew to be true had shattered around him. He had killed his friend, Bido, without hesitation, without mercy. His memories of his old life, his old body, Dublith, Bido, Martel, Roa, Dorchette, all came crashing into his head upon seeing Bido, and exploded after killing him. With some egging on from the annoying little brat, Ling, Greed had been driven beyond rage, quickly deciding to seek out the one constant in all of his memories; Wrath.

The resulting fight had not gone well, and he barely escaped with his life. He was now fleeing from the Bradley estate, determined to escape the hell that was this city, at least until he could think of something else to do. He glanced back and saw Bradley standing in the frame of the window Greed had jumped out of. If Bradley had shown any remorse for what he had done to Greed in the past, he had certainly not shown it. Greed made a vow to himself that Wrath would die for what he had done.

"Nobody takes what's mine and gets away with it….." Greed thinks to himself. "Bradley will pay, and will burn in Hell!"

The following morning….

Greed suddenly jerks awake, rubbing his skull. He had had an awful night's sleep, his dreams haunted by his past memories. He sighed and climbed out of the window of an abandoned building he had found the previous night, needing a place to rest. As he walked out into the street, he noticed a small child looking at him, a bit fearful. "….What's your problem?" Greed questioned, half annoyed and half actually curious. The child raised a shivering hand and pointed directly behind the homunculus. Greed turned and saw himself staring back at him. Or rather, a poster of himself.

A wanted poster, to be exact. Fresh of the printing, a blazing sign showing his picture and a reward for any information regarding his whereabouts. Greed simply sighed and looked back at the child, but was caught off-guard on seeing he was no longer there. He looked around and then, with a slight feeling of his stomach dropping, saw the child talking to a soldier and pointing his way. The soldier and Greed made momentary eye contact before the homunculus took off running, knocking people out of his way.

The soldier yelled towards his platoon that the most wanted fugitive in Amestris had been located. Greed heard this and sighed. "Well….I do love a challenge…." He grins before leaping up onto a windowsill and climbing up to the rooftops. Now, while this made his progress faster, it also made him an easier target for the soldier to shoot at.

The soldiers opened fire, not holding back, firing every shot they could get off as quickly as possible. They were driven more by the reward on Greed's head than actually wanting to kill him. The bullets flew and ricocheted everywhere, missing Greed. And to the soldiers' surprise, even ones that appeard to hit him simply bounced off, granted the left a hole in his jacket.

Eventually, Greed outpaced them, hiding inside what appeared to be an empty household. As he glanced out the window, he noticed that the sky was dimming. "Didn't realize I'd slept that long…." He mused to himself, before heading out the backdoor and on.

"I have to get out of Central, now….." He thought. "Before I actually do get captured….."

Later, in a patch of woods outside of Central…..

Greed had finally made it out. He had spent the last 2 hours sneaking through the streets, avoiding the military. He had had a couple close calls, actually getting shot at again by the same group he had previously outran. But now, all was calm for him.

He walked into the woods, determined to rest for a long while. He approached several trees, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He sighed and started a jump onto one of the branches. About halfway up, however, he was suddenly rammed in the side, sending him into one of the trees, causing the bark to snap on contact.

"Ngh….. What the hell…..?!"

Greed looked up, and with a look of what could best be described as contained horror, saw the already dark woods turn pitch black, then slowly open up into numerous mouths and eyes. A voice rang out, sounding like many talking at once.

"I found you, Greed….."


	2. Chapter 2: Pride's Arrogance

Chapter 2: Pride's Arrogance

After Greed's confrontation with Wrath, and during Greed's escaping of the city, Wrath had informed Father of Greed's betrayal. The father of the homunculi had taken it rather well, and seemed more disappointed than surprised. He had seen this coming, but hoped his erasing of Greed's old memories had been enough to drive the ambition out of the sin. "Apparently not…." The old man thought to himself. "Most regretfully, he must be dealt with. He knows too much…."

So, Father took the easiest route to killing the traitor.

"Pride," Father said from his throne, "Come to me."

The shadows gathered around Father, followed closely by the form of Selim Bradley, who is kneeling in front of the man. "Yes, Father?" Pride asked, "How may I serve you?" Father, looked down at his oldest son with a look no different than he would the other homunculi, which bugged Pride a bit. "I need you to find Greed. You are aware of his betrayal. Find him, and kill him." Pride looked up, a bit surprised that /he/ was being told to do this. "Me, Father? Why not Envy, or Gluttony?"

Father's expression did not change. "Do not question me. Just do as I tell you." This made Pride twitch, a small anger growing within him. "Yes, Father…." He said, slithering back into the shadows. Father frowned at the tone Pride used and made to keep an eye on him.

2 days later.

Pride had taken his time in confronting Greed. He had found him almost immediately, but decided to make Father wait. "He talks to me like I'm equal to the others….. I'm far above them!" Pride thought to himself, as he waited for night to fall. He watched Greed as he escaped from the Central soldiers, fleeing into the woods outside of Central. Right as Greed was looking comfortable, he took his shot.

"I found you, Greed."

"Pride…..Shit….." Greed said, and it's all he could get off as he was taken off his feet again, slamming into another tree. "Yes, it's me, Greed. I was told to find you, and –" "And like a good little boy, you listened to daddy." Greed cut Pride off, standing up again. Greed usually wouldn't taunt Pride, but he had had an idea. "You're just his pawn, you know that right?" Greed smirked. "You don't even have a will of your own, do you?"

Pride glared at his younger brother, sending his shadows to wrap around Greed, squeezing him hard, and getting very angry. "Shut up, idiot! I listen to him because he's my father. It's only natural to be a good son." But Pride's words were empty. His thoughts crept to the previous encounter with Father, but he tried to shake the lingering doubts away. "Oh, please. Don't lie, Pride, you aren't very good at it. You're the strongest homunculi, of all of us. Why are you stuck doing this job? Envy or Gluttony could've came after me." Pride twitched and slammed Greed to the ground repeatedly, growing angrier. 'Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Greed coughed a bit of blood as he was raised back in the air. "Pride…..you are the strongest of us, yet you are the biggest coward when it comes to him! How can you, the most arrogant and prideful being in the world, resign himself to working /under/ someone? It's sickening." Pride's eyes widened at these words and he looked up at Greed, a vulnerable look on his face. Greed took his opportunity.

"If you throw away your arrogance and willingly work under someone, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL YOURSELF PRIDE!" Inside Greed's head, Ling tilted his head, a light smirk on his face. ["Way to take my line, Greed."]

Pride yelled out in half-fury, half-pain, throwing Greed into a tree again, clutching his head. "Greed's just trying to turn me against Father…. But…. He's right… Why should /I/ be below anybody?! I'm above all of them, Greed, Wrath, Envy, all of them!" He thought to himself, struggling to contain himself. Greed stood up, spitting a bit of blood. He spoke to Pride, a lighter, calmer tone.

"Join me, Pride. I have a plan. We can kill that old bastard of a father."

Pride's eyes opened wide and he looked at Greed with a look of half disbelief, half incredulity.

"Us, take down Father? Even the two of us couldn't do that." Pride said in a skeptical tone. "Me and you alone couldn't, no. But," Greed smirked, clearly reveling in how good a plan he had, "us and the rest of the homunculi? That's a definite yes." Pride blinked, mostly in shock. "The….rest of the homunculi….?"

Greed's smirk widened. "Yes. We can do it. I know we can."

Pride thought about it. Long and hard. "If I don't go with Greed, I'd have to kill him now. I'd also be relegated to being looked down on for the rest of my life…" This thought troubled Pride. "But, if I go with Greed, I'd risk my life….." Pride looked back up at Greed, who was waiting patiently for a response.

"Fine. I'll do it. On one condition though." Greed tilted his head, a bit curious. "Oh? What's that?" Pride grinned, and gave a cute smile associated with his Selim Bradley persona, and spoke in his child voice. "I wanna be leader of all of this when it's done!" Greed smirked, both from the success of converting Pride and the child-like want of Pride's to be leader. "Okay, fine. I probably wouldn't be able to say no, anyway."

Pride returned to his normal voice, still keeping the smile. "You're right, you wouldn't."

Greed nodded. "Now, it would still do well to the others to think you're on their side. It might be a good idea to head back to Father. Tell him I'm not dead. That way he can send others. Probably Envy." Pride nodded, turning as the shadows around them retreated back into the night.

"Greed….." Pride said.

"Hm?"

Pride looked back at his younger brother, a smirk on his young face. "You'll have to face Wrath eventually. There's no avoiding it." Greed twitched at the mention of Wrath. "I know….if all goes well, I have a plan…." Pride gave his child-like laugh and spoke in Selim's voice again. "Okay, just making sure you knew! Later!" He says as he walks away.

Greed rubbed his eyes, sighing. "This is gonna be an annoying experience, I can tell….." Which earned him a smack in the head from a shadow.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy

Greed is laying on a branch. He's taken refuge in the small patch of woods outside of Central. The events of the last few days swirling in his head. He had faced Wrath, failed to kill him, and fled from Central. After two days of running, he had finally made it out of the city. Right as he thought he could finally relax, he was found and confronted by Pride. By a miracle of persuasion and some quick thinking, he managed to convince Pride to join him. He told Pride they would gather the rest of the homunculi, and kill their Father. And he meant it.

Pride, meanwhile, had gone back to Father. His shadows surrounded the man, his small form of Selim Bradley kneeling before the homunculus. "Pride, good. Have you done as I asked?" Father asked. Pride hesitated before answering. Greed had told him to tell Father that he was still alive, but this required Pride to act like he had failed or lost to Greed. Something he's not good at no matter who it is he was supposed to kill. "….N-no, Father. I failed. Greed escaped me when I had him at my mercy." Pride kept his head down, hiding his look of annoyance at the words he just spoke. Father, meanwhile, though he didn't show any visible anger, the room's atmosphere got considerably colder. "Hm….. How unfortunate. I am disappointed with you, Pride." The old man stated, his voice rather flat.

Pride shook in anger, trying to keep his composure. If this were anyone else talking to him like this, they'd be dead before they knew what was happening. "I am sorry, Father…. If you wish to send someone else, I found Greed in the woods outside of the city." Father simply nodded and waved a hand, motioning for Pride to leave. The young boy stood, wordlessly turning and walking out of the room. In Pride's head, if there was any doubt of aligning with Greed before, there certainly was none now.

Pride returned to the forest where Greed was located. When he saw Greed laying on a branch, he decided to take out a bit of his frustration. He sent a shadow up, knocking the sleeping Greed to ground with a loud thud. This caused Greed to yell out in pain, which gave Pride a slight smirk. "Wake up, idiot." Greed glared up at his older brother. "That wasn't necessary…. You could've just told me to get up." Pride shrugged and spoke in his child voice. "But I wanted to have fun!" Greed rolled his eyes in response and got a bit more serious.

"You talked to Father then?" He asked, sitting up on the ground. Pride nodded. "Of course I did. He is going to send someone else. I assume Envy. Gluttony would be too unreliable in this situation." Greed scratched his head, nodding. "Good… He's the one we want next." Pride sighed and sat just across from Greed. "Are you sure you'll be able to convince him?" Greed simply smirked, shrugging. "Maybe. I feel like after I convinced you, I feel like the others will be rather simple." Pride liked hearing that, as it fed his already large ego.

"Good…. If I know Father, he'll want to have you dead as soon as possible. So Envy will probably be here tonight." Greed nodded. "Yes…. We better get ready…."

Later that night…..

Envy was trudging outside the forest, a rather sour expression on his face. He was annoyed, annoyed at the fact that he had to be the one to kill Greed. "There's probably a reason Pride couldn't do it…." Envy grumbled to himself. "Eh, whatever…. I'll kill him…." Pride heard this from inside the forest, and had to resist the temptation to lash out at Envy ahead of schedule. Meanwhile, Greed was meandering in a clearing in the middle of the forest, patiently awaiting Envy's arrival.

Envy now walked through the forest, a scowl on his face as he easily plowed through the many branches. He even went out of his way to kill a passing squirrel, just out of boredom. He finally made it into the clearing, spotting Greed. "Ah, there you are." Greed turned, smirking at his younger brother. "Oh, hey there Envy. Still haven't cut that palm tree hair~?" Greed taunted. A vein in Envy's temple throbbed in anger as he glared daggers at Greed. "Don't call me that, traitor."

Greed replied in a mock hurt tone. "Me? Traitor? That hurts, Envy…" Envy twitched in annoyance at Greed's lack of caring or intimidation of him being there. He growled a little before turning his arm into a blade and lunging at the other homunculus. Right as he swung his arm at the other man, he suddenly flung backwards by something he couldn't see. He landed a little ways away, and got up glaring at Greed. "What did you just do?!" He yelled. Greed simply shrugged, smirking wider than before. "I don't know what you mean. Now, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to be killing me, right?" Envy glared at him again, standing up. "Shut up…." Greed tilted his head. "Or what…?"

Envy started shaking, half from anger, half from the transformation he was undergoing. His entire body started bulging and twitching, he was turning greener by the second. He would've turned completely into his large dog form, had he not suddenly been pinned down by four shadows. The green, half transformed mess of a homunculus roared in anger, looking at what was holding him down with a look of anger and a little bit of fear. "Pride?!" The small form of Selim Bradley emerged from the shadows of the forest, which Envy now noticed were literally pitch black, much blacker than they should be. The small boy walked straight up to the pinned down form of Envy, and spoke. "Yes, Envy, it's me." Envy slowly transformed back into his regular body, though he was still being held down. Greed walked up and kneeled beside Pride. Envy glared up at the two of them. "What the hell?! Pride, kill him, he's right there!" Pride simply smirked down at him, while Greed spoke. "Oh, Envy… Pride's seen my side of things. We've figured that Father is just an old, senile, unappreciative bastard. And we aim to kill him."

Envy's eyes widened at this as he looked between the two, then laughed. He laughed a good, long, hard laugh. "Oh… You guys are funny…. How could you two hope to kill Father?! It's laughable!" Greed simply continued to smirk down at him, which bugged and worried Envy a little. "Oh, we know us two alone couldn't do it. That's why we're gathering the rest of the homunculi. You being the next one." Envy's eyes widened larger than before as he looked between his two brothers, before laughing again. Though, this laugh was empty, as he was actually thinking about it. "Like I would ever do that! You two are crazy…!" Envy yelled up at the two of them. Greed simply tilted his head, looking down at his brother curiously. "Really? You're telling me you've never been jealous of anything Father has? His power? Authority? Hell, even that throne he loves so much."

These words ate at Envy, little by little eroding away his confidence against the plan and building up a growing, but already existing dislike of Father. It was true, he was jealous of Father, and of his power and status above them. "I….shut up…." Greed grinned, nodding at Pride to release the shadows from Envy. Pride nodded back and released Envy, who sat up, his head down, his eyes hidden. "Fine…. I'm in…. But I want something in return…" Greed sighed. Everyone wanted something in return. "What do you want?" Envy looked up, a childlike pout on his face. "I want Father's throne… After it's all done…" Greed smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you can have it…" He emphasized the word "guess", and Envy shot him a hateful look, vowing to hurt Greed in some way…..


End file.
